


Though the Shattered Lens

by SweetTeaholic



Series: Though the Shattered Lens [Transformers Prime Shattered Glass] [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, I'm making a grave mistake writing another story when I already have two big ones as it is, One I'm rewriting, Tags will be added as story goes on, idk I thought writing a Shattered Glass story would be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaholic/pseuds/SweetTeaholic
Summary: TFP Shattered Glass. Book One. Full description wip.





	Though the Shattered Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Oof This may be a bit wonky at first being I don't have a beta right now but yeah.

**-Prelude-**

  
“So, this is it?”

Optimus glared out the bridge window as crimson optics didn’t once leave contact with the blue and green planet that stood in their path. The Ark’s journey was long and tedious, the Prime growing more and more inpatient as it trailed on. But finally, it arrived at it’s designation.

“Yes sir,” Said the dark purple painted mech of near hight to the other aside him, “This is the exact coordinates.”

He didn’t turn to face him as his optics glowed brighter as he smiled amusingly under his mouth plate. “Hmpt. How fascinating that this is where they choose to call sanctuary. This…dirt excuse of a planet?”

“I was informed that this ‘dirt of a planet’ is rich in Engeron deposits. After we discard of the enemy it may be wise to remain.”

“Hm. Or perhaps other plans.” The Prime turned his back to the other and walked towards the exit. “Ultra Magnus,” He finally addressed the other. “Set a course for this Earth and inform the rest of the crew of our arrival. I have preparations to make…”

**Author's Note:**

> "Honey, you got a big storm comin'" I tell myself.
> 
> Anyways yeah, there's the opener. Not sure if I'm happy with it and it's a bit cheesy but here it is. Likely a mistake to start another story being I have two major ones going already but I have no chill. Updates to this one will be much slower being re:BOOT and my Ratchet and Clank fanfic (which I'm gonna update on here once I finish rewriting all my chapters. You can read it on FF.net if you want under the same username I have on here) though are my main priorities.
> 
> I'm currently looking for a beta(s) for this story so if anyone happens to be interested. You can contact me on Tumblr at @fatesyetunwritten, which is my roleplay account but being I'm locked out of my personal and Tumblr has shitty support, that's really the best place to get in contact with me. Ao3 really needs a decicated PM system. ¬_¬
> 
> Anyways, until next time~


End file.
